coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3528 (14th April 1993)
Plot Raquel resents the way that the McDonalds have taken over the Rovers. Andy returns to work a hero. Liz enjoys running the Rovers and considers applying for her own licence. Andy is annoyed to hear Reg blaming Jim for letting the money go. He smashes a box of vinegar on purpose. Jim grows sick of spending his time squashed at the Rovers and ignoring comments about his cowardliness. He frightens Steve by going to hit him. Andy is touched when the girls have a whip-round and give him £40 as he's not entitled to loss of earnings. Reg apologises to him and offers him money out of petty cash but Andy refuses it. Ken buys Mark a computer game to help his maths. Mark is mortified. Emily has enough of Percy criticising her driving. She drives off on her own instead of taking him to a bowling match. Neil gets Des to join him playing cards. Mark calls at Mike's flat and asks if he can stay the night as he doesn't want to be near Ken. Mike calls Maggie and she calls round, livid. Mark tells her that he's sick of Ken and wants to stay with Mike. Maggie has no option but leave them together. Neil gets annoyed when, instead of sitting in on her own all evening, Angie gets drunk at the Rovers. Angie tells him that he has to trust her. Looking after a building site, Jim catches a youth, Danny Wheeler, trying to break into a tool shed. Danny drops his jemmy and puts his hands up but Jim violently lays into him with his fists. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Victoria Arden - Chloe Newsome *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Maureen Naylor - Sherrie Hewson *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire Guest cast *Neil Mitchell - John Lloyd Fillingham (Credited as "John Lloyd-Fillingham") *Mark Redman - Chris Cook *Maggie Redman - Jill Kerman Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Jim's Cafe flat - Living room/kitchen and bedroom *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *1 Hillside Road - Living room *Bettabuy - Shop floor, staff canteen and locker room *Building site - Office and exterior Notes *The actor playing the part of Danny Wheeler is uncredited despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jim’s taken as much as he can and feels the need to hit out at someone - who? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,190,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 29th April 2004 was edited for timing reasons, omitting the last 31" of a Rovers scene in Part Two, where Reg Holdsworth joins Ivy Brennan and Maureen Naylor and shows them a bag of shopping he's brought from Bettabuy for Maud Grimes. Category:1993 episodes